piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1982 Piston Cup Season
The 1982 Piston Cup Season is an above average season. Its most known races are the 1982 Brickyard 400 for William Highbanks getting his first career win, the 1982 The King 400 known for Claude and Misti's dating rumors,the 1982 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 which is known for SAMMY FREAKING SMELTER ACTUALLY GETTING A WIN!!!! That was SAMMYS THIRD WIN EVER! and the 1982 Calladega 500 which is HISTORIC for a massive big one which ended up with only TEN racers finishing! that's right! TEN! Racers List Rust-eze 01 - Sammy Smelter Tow Cap 2 - David Palmer Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr View Zeen 10 - Bill Shields DW Store 17 - Darrell Cartrip Sponsorless 12 - Brad Gonzalez Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev (part-time) Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Carman's Bar and Grill 31 - Alex Quint Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Shifty Drug 35 - Harold Axel Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski (part time) Dinoco 43 - The King Unsponsored 48 - Mike Seasons Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Fiber Fuel 56 - Charles Johnson Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson Vitoline 61 - William Highbanks RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Unsponsored 76 - Crusty Rotor (part-time) Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Budweiser 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Revolting 84 - Don Alternators Cozsen 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter Retread 99 (number was not 79 at the time) - Haul Inngas (part time) Unsponsored 99 - Greg Locke (part time) Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman (Rookie) Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith (part timer) Race winners # Nightdona 500 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Las Vegas 400 - Alloy Wilson # Texas 350 - Bill Brady # Olympus 500 - Mike Yankee # Carolina's 350 - The King # Palm Mile 300 - Cole Speedland # BnL 500 - Don Chapcar # Sidewall Shine 300 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # New York 400 - Tom Landis # Tow Cap 400 - Chick Hicks # Memphis 400 - Mike Yankee # Mood Springs 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # The King 400 - Misti Motorkrass # Rev N Go 350 - Don Chapcar # Pocono 400 - James Robson # N20 Cola 400 - Andrew Axler # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Sammy Smelter # Revolting 400 - Alloy Wilson # Brickyard 400 - William Highbanks # Michigan 400 - Kraig Shiftright # Daniel 500 - Chick Hicks # Calladega 500 - Alloy Wilson # Easy Idle 400 - Don Chapcar # Copper Canyon 400 - Chick Hicks # Leak Less 400 - Andrew Axler # Fei 400 - Brad Gonzalez # No Stall 350 - Ronald Oaks # Sputter Stop 400 - Don Chapcar # Spare Mint 400 - Bill Shields # Virginia 500 - Andrew Axler # Los Angeles 500 - Darrell Cartrip # Boston 350 - Tom Landis # Heartland 500 - Kraig Shiftright # Washington 350 - Alloy Wilson # Richmond 400 - Bill Shields # Dinoco 400 - Don Chapcar Top 12 # Don Chapcar # Alloy Wilson # Andrew Axler # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Chick Hicks # Bill Shields # Kraig Shiftright # The King # Mike Yankee # Brad Gonzalez # Cole Speedland # Bill Brady Trivia * Misti Motorkrass gets her first career win in the 1982 The King 400 * William Highbanks gets his first career win in the 1982 Brickyard 400 *Darrell Cartrip doesen't has a very good year as he only won 1 race (Los Angeles 500) and he hardly made it into the Top 10